


Spider-Man: Dimensions From Home

by Bookworm2950



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Multiverse, Not Beta Read, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Protective Gwen Stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm2950/pseuds/Bookworm2950
Summary: Peter Parker is introduced to the multiverse when Fury asks a new agent to deliver Spider-Man's Europe stealth suit._________________Stepping into the building motioned to by Dimitri, Peter came face to face with a smartly dressed blonde women in white. The woman was strangely strong as she steered him into the room and pushed him into a chair. “Now keep quiet and listen, what I’m about to say is vital. My name is Gwen Stacey, I come from Earth-65...”





	1. During Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> All right here goes, this is my first ever submission to AO3 so bare with me.  
> I came up with this idea immediately after seeing Spider-Man: Far From Home and just had to write it down, here's the result, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Please no flames but constructive criticism will be taken into account.

Stepping into the building motioned to by Dimitri, Peter came face to face with a smartly dressed blonde women in white.

“Peter Parker, Fury mentioned you needed a new suit,” the woman held out a folded black suit with goggles atop.

“Erm I guess,” mumbled Peter, taking a second look at the woman he squinted, there was something familiar about her.

“Well what are you waiting for,” she motioned to the suit held limply in Peter’s hands, “try it.”

“Erm I’m sure it’ll...”

“Now,” scowled the woman.

“Okay okay,” stumbled Peter, he awkwardly pulled down his pants only to realise his shoes were in the way. As he leant down to untie them he was surprised to hear a camera shutter click behind him. Looking up he was met by probably the last person he wanted to see, Brad.

“Brad this is not what you think,” shouted Peter pulling his pants on and chasing the boy out the door.

“Hey I’m not judging you, if you want to hook up with a random European chick I won’t judge.”

“I wasn’t ‘hooking up’ I like MJ.”

The grin Brad replies with could only be described as predatory, “I know and I only want to show her what kind of person you are.” Before Peter could grab his phone Brad had turned and began making his way towards the bus.

Peter made to follow but was stopped by the blonde woman, “Peter in here.” The woman was strangely strong as she steered him back to the room and pushed him into a chair. “Now keep quiet and listen what I’m about to say is vital. My name is Gwen Stacey, I come from Earth-65...”

“Wait what d’you mean?”

“I come from another dimension.”

“Wait wait wait. There’s more of you?”

“That’s what I’ve come to talk to you about,” said the woman, “now pull your trousers up, your teachers are about to arrive.”

Peter managed to pull him trousers up in time to turn and face Mr Harrington.

“Hi Peter did you find the toilets.”

“Erm yeah, Miss Stacey helped me.”

“Well thank you very much,” Harrington looked at the woman who looked oddly familiar.

“Mr... “ “Harrington,” “Mr Harrington, I’m Gwen Stacey.” Gwen stepped forwards to shake the teachers hand, “I’m your support driver, your travel agency sent me.”

“Erm yes certainly.”

Gwen pulled the teacher aside out of hearing range of a normal teen. “Can I speak to you candidly, Mr Harrington.” Peter managed to hold his smile in at the worried look on the mans face.

“Er certainly.”

“Well I came in here having used the facilities to see another student pulling down Mr Parker’s trousers, the boy then proceeded to take a picture and run.”

“Hmmm,” Mr Harrington’s worried face became more concerned. “Ok I’ll have words, if you can point the boy out I’ll deal with it.”

Turning to Peter, Mr Harrington spoke louder, “come on Peter we’re going again.”

As they left, Gwen held the wrist communicator to her mouth, “I’ve made contact, I’m gonna keep an eye on him for the time being.”

“Ok Ghost, you’ve got plenty time on the stabiliser so keep an eye on our boy.”

Getting onto the bus Peter quickly got to the back, two seats behind Brad who was trying to get MJ to look at something on his phone. He was joined by Miss Stacey who must have pointed out Brad as he was wheeled to the front to sit beside Mr Harrington.

“Thank you, by the way,” mumbled Peter.

“Well I’ve had experience keeping secrets, excuses become second nature at some point.”

“Erm who are you? Why do I recognise you?”

“Well that’s a long story but simple version is, I’m from an alternate dimension. I suspect you knew a Gwen Stacey in this dimension, judging by your age she’d probably be about the same as you.”

“Yeah I think there was a Gwen before... before the snap and blip.” Peter had a vague memory of a smiling blonde sat with Liz in the sports hall. “But why do I trust you?”

“Well we spiders need to trust someone,” Gwen leant forwards to whisper in his ear.

“You’re a... you have?” Gasped Peter amazed.

“Spider-Woman nice to meet you,” smiled Gwen shaking his hand and in the process showing off her web shooters.

“The snap and blip what were they?”

Before he knew it Peter found himself telling this relative stranger everything, from his trip to space to the battle on Titan to waking up and battling for the safety of earth. He told her how it felt to slowly turn to dust and how it felt to watch the closest thing to a father die before him.

Gwen to her credit didn’t interrupt him merely listening and nodding, occasionally she encouraged him when he found it too difficult but mostly remained silent.

“Hey there let it out,” said Gwen, “people aren’t meant to hold everything in, especially us.” She watched Peter lean against the window, he looked exhausted.

“You know when I first got my powers it cost me my best friend, another Spider-Man, my friend, he lost his uncle.” She shifted closer, “I don’t want to trivialise your loss by any means, just to say I can relate. When I lost my friend I made a promise, to not let anyone else die, and I think you’ve made your own promise. We won’t ever know from those we lost whether we’ve kept our promises, but I can say for myself from what I’ve seen your mentor would be proud of you.”

“But how can I live up to him, I mean he was the Iron Man, earth’s greatest defender and I’m... me.”

“Oh god Peter, you’ll never be the best you, till you stop comparing yourself to everyone else.”

“How d’you do that, just not care,” pleaded Peter.

“I’m sorry,” sighed Gwen, “if I knew I’d tell you.” She lifted her head and noticed Dimitri looked slightly tired, not that anyone else could see. “I’m afraid I should probably swap with Dimitri, why don’t you try sleeping. I’ll be staying with your tour group so we’ll chat again.”

* * *

Attached to the side of the clock tower Peter looked down at the deserted carnival, with the helping of SHIELD it hadn’t taken too much to call in a last minute cancellation leaving the square devoid of people.

“Any sign of it?” Came Fury’s voice over the comms.

“No Mr Fury... Director Sir,” stuttered Peter.

Stuck watching from the shadows of the adjacent building Gwen managed a smirk through her mask, his awkwardness reminded her of Miles when he’d first started.

“Wait there’s something,” said Peter, “by the fountain.”

Sure enough from the fountain emerged a molten mass of rock and metal sending Gwen’s spidey-sense tingling.

“Remember don’t let it near metal,” called Beck, flying in from the east.

Not wishing to reveal her abilities left Gwen restricted to the sidelines, watching the battle unfold with an uneasy feeling bubbling in her stomach. As she watched, her eyes were drawn to a fizzy brown haired girl in a flowery dress and leather jacket, a combination Gwen had to admire as she ran towards the civilian.

“Hey ma’am it’s not safe here you need to leave.”

“I can’t leave I’m trying to find a friend, Peter Parker. He’s a loser and loves Spider-Man he’ll be around here.”

Gwen managed to smile from within her hood, “even so its not safe I’m going to have to ask you to...” Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw something come flying off the magma man directly into the alley they were hiding in.

With a hurried “get down,” she pushed them to the alley wall as some sort of machine flew by colliding with the ground where they had been and coming to a stop.

Picking up the machine, she used Miguel’s tech to scan it, “oh no,” the uneasy feeling snapped into place as it all made sense.

* * *

Nearly watching another hero die only to get chewed out by The Director Fury was enough to put Peter in a bad mood. As Beck made to come over to him Gwen beat him to it, “Hey Peter we’ve got to get back, your teachers called asking if you’re with me.”

“Oh yeah damn,” said Peter, smiling apologetically at Beck he followed Gwen from the square at a run.

Entering the alley Peter came face to face with MJ.

“Come on you two we’ve got to get back, oh sorry,” then motioning between the two she said, “MJ meet Peter, Peter meet MJ. Now come on.”

Staring in shock Peter did nothing as MJ reached to the top of his head and pulled the mask down, “Hey loser, you’re awful at keeping secrets.”

“Errr yeah,” Peter ran a hand through his hair, “how did you, I mean when did you?”

“Oh well Washington, then homecoming, then MoMA and then this trip. If you’re trying to keep a low profile it’s gonna need work,” said MJ grinning as Peter became more uncomfortable.

“Erm... oh... I... wow you’re observant, was that just cause I’m Spider-Man, that you... you know we’re watching me?”

“Pffft yeah,” Gwen watched her matchmaking attempt fall flat as Peter’s face fell, for once MJ seemed less than observant as she saw none of his discomfort.

“Ok you two hurry up we’ve not got any time.”

Watching Peter leave, Beck fingered the communicator in his ear, “we’re going to have to keep an eye on him might have to create another emergency.”

“Sure thing,” replied Riva.

Getting back to the hotel Peter climbed the outside back to his room before rapidly getting changed and letting them into the room he shared with Ned.

“What’s the matter?”

“Ok this is to be taken with a pinch of salt,” said Gwen sitting down on Ned’s bed allowing Peter and MJ to take his bed across from her. “In my dimension Quentin Beck is a supervillain who uses illusions to induce a persons worst nightmares. Now I know that’s not proof but perhaps this is,” Gwen withdrew the tech from a belt pouch too small for it, at the pairs confused looks she added, “it’s a gift from Peter Porker.”

Peter grabbed his suit from the bottom of his backpack and donned the hood.

“KAREN can you scan the device?”

“The device appears to be a holographic projector capable of creating hard light images, this one appears to create a storm.”

“Can you check something else for me?” Asked Gwen, she held out an arm which had a high tech bracelet on it. “Can you scan this and see if there are anything similar on this earth?”

“KAREN any sign of something similar?”

“My scanners are not sufficient to search beyond the building.”

“Ok have you noticed any like it the last time we met with Beck?”

“Quentin Beck was not in possession of a similar device no.”

“That’s it he’s not from another dimension,” said Gwen.

“Why?” Spoke MJ for the first time.

“Well when we jump dimensions our atoms aren’t used to the new dimension and so the molecules shift out of phase. We call it glitching, and it’s very painful, without a stabiliser like mine his body would have fallen apart by now.”

“Oh no, I need to contact Director Fury.”

“Don’t call him, loser,” interrupted MJ when she saw Peter reach for his phone.

“Whaaa...”

“If he can make holographic monsters he can probably bug your phone.”

“Oh.”

“It’s amazing I’m the only one to figure it out,” sighed MJ.

“Erm KAREN is there a bug on my phone?”

“There is, placed by one William Ginger Riva former Stark Industries employee.”

“Okay so you have to act normal when you use your phone.”

“Pfft,” sniggered MJ.

“Hey,” objected Peter indignantly.

“Ok is you suit connected to some sort of communicator,” tried Gwen, “if so you could try contacting Fury that way, or someone who knows Fury’s number.”

While Peter leant back to call Happy Gwen leant forwards to speak to MJ.

“So how long have you liked him?”

“What who?”

“Peter duh,” grinned Gwen.

“Yeah right clearly whatever dimensional phase, shift thing fried your brain.”

“Hmm ok, but I’ll have fun saying I told you so,” sniggered Gwen.

“Hmmm,” mumbled MJ distractedly.

“Ok I’ve told Happy, who’s gonna tell Fury so hopefully Beck will be put in prison soon,” said Peter pulling off his hood.

“Well then I’ll stick with you lot till you get back to America, it’ll give me the chance to see what differs in this dimension. Other than that I’ll see you tomorrow, night night.”

“So what’s the plan now we’ve not got the glasses?” Having escaped Fury’s watching eyes Beck had retreated to the pub, where if all had gone to plan he’d be celebrating with his fellow revengers.

“We go again, bigger, more casualties and if Parker happens to die,” Beck grinned giving a show of looking broken up over the possibility. “Well if he chooses to give the glasses to the one who fought by his side, who am I to say no.”

“Yeeaahh,” cheered the crowd.

“Tonight we celebrate, tomorrow we plan and in less than a week Paris will have a new hero and we’ll be riding high,” shouted Beck raising a glass to more cheering.

“Ok I’ll deal with it,” Fury lowered the phone from his ear turning to Hill. “Beck has been creating the elementals using holographic tech, which is just embarrassing,” complained Fury a slight accent appearing in his voice.

“Well I’ve already sent a team to apprehend him, they’re armed with EMP’s which should negate the illusions.”

“Beck there’s a team of SHIELD agents approaching on all sides,” shouted Riva.

“Activate the defences and pack up, work on your parts and we’ll meet in Paris tomorrow to rehearse, go.”

The room emptied in minutes to the sound of machine gun fire as the technicians grabbed their equipment and fled to the sewers.

“Sir,” the pasty looking technician stepped up to Fury, “the assault was a failure.”

“What,” demanded Fury grabbing the tablet, “my god, it was a bloodbath. Why weren’t they issued EMP’s?”

“They were Sir, there must have been some shielding in the devices protecting them.”

“Mother...”

“What’s the plan Fury?” Asked Hill, an eyebrow raised.

“Beck seems to have a thing going for the Parker kid. Whatever it is, we’ll tail the kids trip for the time being till we can get our hands on Beck.”

“Paris it is,” nodded Hill.

* * *

“Hi there faithful Flash fans we’ve just landed in Paris.”

“We know Eugene,” interrupted MJ.

“Hey MJ d’you want to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with me?” Asked Brad making Peter’s skin crawl.

“Sorry Peter already asked me,” replied MJ coolly.

“I did.”

“While we were in Prague, Loser.”

“Oh yeah,” said Peter hoping MJ would explain it at some point.

MJ dragged him to the back of the tour bus and they were quickly joined by Ned and Betty a seat but one ahead then the rest of the class.

“The spider’s here,” said the driver, one of Beck’s teammates.

Gwen’s ears pricked up as she boarded the bus making her way to the back of the top deck.

“We might have a problem Peter, Beck managed to escape and I’ve just heard the bus driver talking about spiders. I’m pretty sure Beck has a team working with him.”

“Ok what are we gonna do?”

“Well I’ve already sent a message to a few friends, if he has help then so will you.”

Getting from the tour bus up the Eiffel Tower did wonders for Peter’s highly tuned senses (read sarcastically) the twenty something people all crammed into one lift with no room to breath let alone move.

“Concentrate on one thing,” whispered Gwen, “one person, smell, sound, whatever. Zone everything else out.”

Peter tried his best but every time he got close to zoning out the noises someone would shout and it would break his concentration.

“Hey loser concentrate on this,” muttered MJ grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Peter’s face managed to turn an impressive shade of pink as he did as told, concentrating on the tight grip on his hand. He was surprised to find the sounds fading away, the brightness of the lights dimmed and he found himself smelling MJ’s apple shampoo and nothing else.

“Thanks,” muttered Peter.

“Welcome,” nodded MJ surprising Peter by not relinquishing his hand.

The doors opened and the group was herded into the next lift, to the top this time.

Peter kept a hold of MJ’s hand to make sure they didn’t get lost, honest.

The closer they got to the top the more Peter’s hands sweated, he was sure MJ would notice but if she did she mercifully chose to remain silent.

As soon as the loft doors opened Peter dragged MJ to the edge away from the rest of the school group.

“The spider’s at the top of the tower,” said Riva, “beginning the illusion.”

“Erm MJ... MJ Erm would you... I mean will you.”

“What’s up Peter?” Asked MJ watching him nervously fish around in his pocket.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood on end, seconds later a spear of lightning hit the towers summit sending a blinding flash and thunderous crash through the air.

“Oh my god,” screamed Flash.

A face materialised from the storm cloud above which spewed fireballs onto the Champ de Mars, the cloud transformed into a tornado which in turn evolved into a hulking mass of smoke and fire. The figure strode up the Champ de Mars towards the Eiffel Tower leaving scorched earth in its wake.

“Oh no,” cried Peter, “I’m really sorry MJ.” Pulling a small box from his pocket, “I had a big speech planned but I’ve not got time now. So erm... if I don’t make it, well I got this for you.” Pushing the box into her hands he retreated to the platforms edge, “I really like you MJ.” He fell back over the banister tearing his clothes to reveal the SHIELD issued stealth suit, falling fast he was joined by Gwen in a black and white suit with hood attached.

“Boss there’s another person?”

“What?” Demanded Beck, from his position on the roof of the Palais de Chaillot.

“Parker and the SHIELD agent assigned to the tour group have both jumped from the tower,” updated Riva.

“Wait, if SHIELD knows then they’ll have told Parker,” spoke Johnson.

“Then that’s our plan torn apart before it’s even started.”

“Not just yet,” grimaced Beck, “everyone has a pressure point we just need to use Peter’s to get what we want.”

“Which is?”

“His heart, we threaten his friends and he’ll sell his soul to save them,” smirked Beck, “now here’s the plan...”

Landing amongst the iron girders Peter and Gwen took in the monster approaching them.

“Ok what’s the plan?” Asked Gwen.

“Well I managed to remove KAREN from my own hood so she’s now an earphone. I also kept my web shooters which should be fitted with taser webbing, I’ll get in there and start disabling the projectors.”

“Ok then I’ll stick back and help protect the Tower while they evacuate people.”

Running across the tower Peter leapt from the girder diving into the air, with a whoop he hung there before dropping like a stone, thwipping out a web he swung round one of the towers legs and shot towards the monster.

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real,” muttered Peter resisting the urge to close his eyes.

“Trust your spidey sense,” called Gwen, “that tingle in the back of the head when you’re in danger,” she explained at Peter’s confused grunt.

Hitting the monster Peter went straight through hitting a flying drone with projectors mounted on it. “Ok I’m shorting them out,” warned Peter shooting sparking webs at the nearest drone.

He jumped back as the drone exploded landing on another and he began jumping from drone to drone blowing them up as he went.

“Boss he’s taken out a quarter of the drones, if anymore are taken out the illusion will fail.”

“Ok split them and spread them out we need him kept busy,” said Beck watching the multiple video feeds from across the river.

“What the...” Peter leapt clear as the drones split flying away from each other, their holograms projecting clouds of smoke which hit the ground and became a small army of magma men.

“Oh no, they’ve split, there’s no way I can get to them all.”

“Don’t worry help’s arrived,” came a new voice as a figure in black landed beside him, he was in a black Spider-Man costume with red highlights. On his other side a mechanical figure landed with a crash leaving chunks missing from the grass.

“Yeah Web-Warriors,” cheered a little girl’s voice from the mechanical body.

“Ok questions later,” interrupted Gwen, “right now tear those things apart.”

“Aye aye,” nodded Peter taking a running jump at the nearest monster which retaliated by sliding beneath him. “These drones are learning,” he warned the others.

“Boss another two spider themed heroes have turned up,” reported Riva. “The more we put in their way the more heroic they appear,” argued Riva.

“Ok Mysterio needs to make an entrance,” growled Beck angrily.

“Incoming,” warned Gwen as a smokey green portal appeared over the park and out flew Mysterio.

“For my family,” he shouted striking the ground and releasing a cloud of green smoke the monsters began seizing before dramatically collapsing and shrinking to nothing.

“Huh, I thought Mysterio was a bad guy,” said Miles.

“He is, this must be a trick, keep an eye out,” warned Gwen.

Suddenly Peter’s ears picked up a scream from the top of the Eiffel Tower, one he recognised, “Ned.”

Turning to the tower he began running towards it as fast as he could, “hey kid, let SP//DER throw you.”

Peter turned surprised but nodded and was soon being thrown towards the tower, getting close enough he shot a web and swing round and up onto the viewing platform.

It was empty.

Peter crept across the gantry his eyes peeled for any movement, he heard a whirring behind him and dived to the ground, dodging a drone by seconds, not that he saw, it must have been using the projectors to make itself invisible.

“I can’t see him,” muttered Peter, “I know he’s here but I don’t know where.”

“Trust your Spidey sense,” repeated Gwen.

Peter nodded imperceptibly before closing his eyes and listening. A tingle had him dodging to the right as a drone kamikaze dived into the boards at his feet, another shiver had him rolling forwards to dodge another. He shot a web up at 2 o’clock grabbing a drone and swinging it into another behind him, he leapt up to land on a drone shooting it with a taser web and rode it to the platform.

His senses told him the drones had gone but now he could hear mumbling voices from the corner making him open his eyes.

Ned cheered, “Oh my god it’s... it’s... it’s...”

“The Spider-Monkey,” waved Peter using the voice modulator to give himself a french accent. “Are you all safe?”

“Y... y... yes sir,” nodded Flash.

“Wait, where's MJ?” Said Brad.

“KAREN scan for MJ,” muttered Peter turning and leaping onto the banister.

“She is atop the Palais de Chaillot,” an arrow appeared on Peter’s HUD pointing out the building.

“Ok, ok I got this,” muttered Peter taking a few steps back.

“Good luck,” said Ned nervously.

“Thanks,” muttered Peter, sprinting along the bannister and throwing himself into the air towards the river Seine.

“Peter What are you doing?” Asked Gwen.

“I’m getting MJ, can you make sure everyone else is safe,” said Peter over the the whistling wind of free fall.

“You got it, Miles can you get over there as soon as you’ve wrapped up here.”

“Sure thing.”

The shock of the water kept Peter alert as he swam to a support leg and climbed it, two webs and he managed to slingshot himself up and over the road onto the gardens. “KAREN, where is she?”

“North east corner, there is another person with her but my scanners cannot clearly tell who.”

“Beck,” growled Peter as he shot a web to the building and pulled himself up.

As he predicted stood across from him was Beck, donned in a black suit, holding a bound MJ by the back of her neck at the edge of the roof.

“No more tricks,” said Beck, “let’s make this simple. The glasses for your girlfriend.”

“Erm she’s not actually...”

“... Today I am,” said MJ resolutely.

“Now then what do you say? A simple yes will suffice,” said Beck.

“Ok,” Peter withdrew the glasses stepping closer to the pair holding them aloft.

“That’s far enough, give me access to them, quickly,” demanded Beck pushing MJ closer to the edge.

“Ok, ok,” Peter held his arms up, his spider sense was going crazy, “no one needs to die.”

“Well you’re going to be very disappointed then, unless you give me access,” shouted Beck. 

“I’m going to disappoint someone,” said Peter. In a burst of speed peter shot two webs, one grabbed Beck and pulled him towards him the other pushed MJ back and off the building. One arm around Beck he shot a taser web into the air above them and hit a drone in a shower of flames, as he did the illusion broke and he pulled MJ into his arms pressing his face into her neck.

“Did you really mean it?” Asked Peter nervously pulling his hood up to meet MJ’s face.

MJ’s face went red, “Erm yeah, I really like you Peter.”

“I... I like you too MJ,” stumbled Peter.

“I liked your necklace, but...” she withdrew the necklace to show it broken, the pieces swinging from the chain.

“Oh no I’m so sorry...”

“No it... I like it better broken.” Pulling back from Peter she met his eyes, “I... I’m not very good with people, so can we take it slow.”

“As slow as you want,” nodded Peter supportively.

“Ok well I want to do this,” Peter found MJ closing the distance between their lips till they were kissing. Being his first kiss Peter honestly couldn’t remember what exactly happened, his mind somewhat distracted by the feeling of MJ’s lips on his. Breaking the kiss Peter sighed, “wow.”

“Mmhmm,” nodded MJ. She leant forwards the kiss him again tilting her head so her lips fit easily against those of the shorter boy.

“Erm we should probably go,” muttered Peter with a glazed expression on his face his lips red.

“Erm yeah probably,” nodded MJ, “Erm what happened to Mysterio?”

“Well if my directions were good enough Miles should have caught him and he’ll be in a SHIELD prison.”

Sure enough as they abseiled down the building they were met by Fury and Hill with Beck in chains.

“Peter, Michelle, where have you been,” demanded Mr Harrington as they rejoined the group at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

“Erm well...” Peter stammered so MJ took over, “We were in the first lift down we were waiting for you but you only just got down.”

“Did you see the fight,” demanded Ned, “there were loads of heroes. There was a robot and a black one, there was one in white and another black one, he saved us from loads of drones.”

Peter let Ned talk, using his voice to zone out all the fire, smoke, the screaming and shouting which were giving him a headache.

* * *

The flight home was happily uneventful as Peter managed to sit beside MJ and share his headphone splitter to watch a documentary on the mind control properties of the Eiffel Tower. They were only interrupted when Gwen sat beside Peter to explain in more detail who the web warriors were.

“So there’s a Spider-Person in every dimension?”

“Not all of them, but most of them.”

“And they all keep an eye on the dimensions.”

“Pretty much,” nodded Gwen, “we call it The Web it’s the connections between dimensions.”

“And who were those people in Paris?”

“Oh Miles and Peni they’re two of the web warriors, some of the first ones to experience dimensional travel.”

“Ooo they seemed cool.”

“Yeah the first time I met them...”

At the airport May excitedly pulled him into a hug before doing the same to MJ who merely returned the hug, face showing no signs of being uncomfortable.


	2. Post Mid-Credits Scene

Before he knew it they were home leaving the stresses of Beck behind, until the daily bugle broadcast.

"This is breaking news."

Perched atop the lamppost Peter turned around curiously looking up at the huge screen.

"We come to you now with revelations from last week's attack on Paris. An anonymous source provided this video. It shows Quentin Beck, AKA Mysterio, moments before his death."

Peter felt a chill go up his spine Beck wasn’t dead. He looked back towards MJ who only stared at the screen in interest and confusion.

"I'm warning you, you may find this video disturbing."

The screen changed and suddenly they were staring at Beck's face. Peter still felt the anger of his attempted betrayal like a hot lump inside of him.

The screen flickered to a clip of Beck lying on the floor, behind him stood the Eiffel Tower with smoke coming from it. 

"I've managed to send the elementals back through the dimensional rift but I don't think I'm gonna make it off this rooftop alive. Spider-man attacked me for some reason. He has an army of Spider-Men, they’re attacking everything."

Peter looked up in shock. Was he seriously trying to frame him?

"He's saying he's the only one whose going to be the new Iron Man, no one else." 

The view switched to show Peter pushing Beck off the roof to his apparent death, there was no sign of MJ thankfully.

Where did this footage come from? Beck hadn't filmed it while Peter was on the roof.

"The shocking video was released earlier today on the controversial news site The Daily Bugle."

The screen showed a miserable old man, J. Jonah Jameson head of the [dailybugle.net](http://dailybugle.net/).  "There you have it folks, conclusive proof that Spider-man was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio, the interdimensional hero who gave his life to protect this planet, and who will no doubt, go down in history, as the greatest superhero of all time."

This could not be happening. Beck was the villain!

"But that's not all folks. Here's the real blockbuster. Brace yourself you might wanna sit down."

Peter was staring at Beck's face again.

"Spider-man's real name-"

"Spider-man's real name is P-"

The screen turned black.

"Spider-man's name is Peter Parker."

His photo took over the screen, an old one from his first school photo.

"What the hell!"

Peter's stomach dropped and his blood turned cold.

Below him the crowd grew louder shouts of “Murderer,” and “guilty,” were joined by a few brave people defending his innocence. MJ tried defending him but only succeeded in drawing the angry crowds attention, “hey you swung in with him, get her,” yelled a particularly foolish bloke.

In a burst of clarity Peter dropped to the floor and grabbed MJ before taking off again as fast as he could, he made it back to his rucksack in record time and then home to May and Happy. 

* * *

Following MJ off the fire escape and through his window he stumbled into her as she stopped suddenly. Peering around her he saw Gwen and beside her stood another new Spider-Man in a similar suit to Peter.

“Erm I’m guessing you heard the news,” muttered Peter.

“Yeah,” said Gwen putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Peter.”

“Yeah well I don’t suppose you could move me to another dimension.”

“Heroes don’t run from our problems,” said the new Spider-Man taking off his hood.

Peter was more than a little shocked, stood before him was himself, well himself in a few years at least.

“Hi I’m Peter Parker,” said the Spider-Man holding his hand out to shake.

“MJ, charmed,” she said her face remaining impassive, with an elbow Peter also shook his older doppelgänger’s hand.

“What are you doing here, do May and Happy know you’re here?”

“Yeah we got the job of explaining the plan to you,” said Gwen.

“The plan to get you acquitted of murder and of being Spider-Man,” explained the older Peter.

“Oh that plan,” muttered Peter relieved, “What is the plan?”

“I’m going to admit to being Spider-Man,” said the older Peter.

“Erm What?”

“Makes sense,” nodded MJ.

“Huh?” Said Peter looking gormless.

“Well this way Peter Parker and Spider-Man can be in two places at once,” sighed MJ. “And if your name’s Peter Parker then you can claim the photo was an old one and not one of Peter,” she pointed to her boyfriend.

“Ok so that sorts out the secret identity thing but what about the accusation of murder.”

“Simple,” said Gwen. “We go to court and prove that that Beck is not only alive but guilty of attempted murder himself.”

“Erm yeah,” agreed Peter more than a little lost.

“Come along,” smiled old Peter, “let’s go to my doom.”

Stepping into the Parkers living room Peter nearly fell over a small child who’s ear had a second ago been pressed to the door of his room.

“Hi Petey,” cheered Morgan Stark.

“Hey kiddo what’re you doing here?” Said Peter pulling the little girl into his arms.

“Mum said you needed saving,” said the precocious girl simply, “so we came to save you.”

“Thank you, consider me saved.”

“Come on kid let’s meet the rest of our little scheme team,” said old Peter.

“Was that a dad joke?” Said a red-headed woman stepping into view from the kitchen.

“Who me?” Tried old Peter unconvincingly.

“Hi I’m Mary Jane,” said the woman, “I’m the one who took pity on this fool and married him.”

“I like her,” grinned Michelle.

“You would,” muttered Peter to be met by an elbow to the ribs.

Looking across the room Peter saw May and Happy sat with Pepper Potts-Stark, their kitchen table had become a mass of papers as they planned to save his behind.

* * *

It was safe to say being woken at two in the morning to police breaking down the door was harrowing enough, when they then dragged him out past what felt like hundreds of cameras and phones flashing in his face his senses were well and truly overloaded. May tried to stand between him and the cameras but the police were more interested in separating the two than protecting either from the photographers.

May tried arguing that he was underage and they couldn’t photograph him, but the journalists cited it was a public interest story which trumped his privacy. It apparently didn’t help that Spider-Man had been operating so publicly, the media seemed to think since he was fine to be photographed then he was fair game now.

Peter would admit, if he could think straight, that if it wasn’t part of the plan he would have already made a break for freedom, but despite the fear he managed to put one foot in front of the other till he was pushed into a police car.

Apparently Spider-Man had annoyed the police because both he and May were handcuffed to a metal table across an angry inspector as soon as they arrived at the station.

The soundproofing on the room helped Peter dial down his senses letting him concentrate onto what the inspector was accusing him of.

“... vigilantism and assault, Mrs May Parker you’re being accused of knowingly harbouring a vigilante and concealing his identity.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Erm Sarge, there’s someone for the Parker’s.”

“Lawyer?”

“No... but,” the door opened and in strode Spider-Man, old Peter had borrowed young Peter’s suit which luckily still fit his older counterpart.

“Apparently I’ve been arrested,” snarked the man, “it’s only, I didn’t get the memo.”

“You’re under arrest,” shouted the Inspector.

“And them?” Nodded Spider-Man, to the Parkers.

“Erm ok they can go we’ve got you now,” stuttered the inspector.

* * *

_\--Today in groundbreaking news the hero known as Spider-Man has been arrested for the attack on Paris and the subsequent death of Quentin Beck the hero known as Mysterio. Police have released May and Peter Parker following the arrest of Spider-Man, sources suggest he handed himself in upon their arrest.--_

_\--Mrs Stark-Potts has offered funds towards legal costs for the occasional Avenger, possibly proving a longstanding suspicion of a connection between the company and the Spider-Man.--_

_\--The hashtag #Istandwithspidey has begun trending as the court date comes ever closer. Graffiti of the heroes mask has been seen in New York with almost as much frequency as those of the late Tony Stark, Iron Man. It appears some members of this city still support their adopted hero despite the pressures of the media.--_

_\--So far Spider-Man has remained nameless citing the need to protect family from retribution, his defender, the blind lawyer Matthew Murdoch has supported this decision. ‘The accusation of my clients involvement in the attack on Paris, stand irrespective of his identity to suggest otherwise would base a conviction on identity not guilt.’--_

_\--Today the court will be given evidence accusing Spider-Man of the attacks on Paris as well as his involvement in attacks be the elementals in various cities in Europe. The hero has also been charged with the murder of Quentin Beck, an inter-dimensional hero who tried to put a stop to the attacks.--_

* * *

“All rise, his Honour Fitzgerald standing in judgement on the case of Spider-Man.

The court rose as an elderly man with grey pepper-pot hair strode into the courtroom.

“Please be seated.”

As soon as they sat the prosecutor rose to begin his introduction, “your honour and members of the jury, we are here to find the truth. Was this ‘hero’ justified in attacking countless cities across Europe in a perceived competition with the Hero Mysterio for the title of the next Iron Man, completely disregarding the sacrifice made by Tony Stark in the process. Well you will see evidence today which will prove his guilt of the attacks and of his final murder of Quentin Beck, beyond a reasonable doubt.”

Next was Matt Murdoch’s turn, he stood with little need of his stick and strode confidently into the centre of the courtroom.

“Truth is in the eye of the beholder, to a mouse a cat is a vicious murderer to a human a household pet. The crux of this case stems from perception, was Spider-Man attacking the elementals or Mysterio? Did he attack Mysterio, if so why? You will witness the same footage shown by the prosecutor resolved to filter digital editing, you will also see the interactions as seen from the perspective of Spider-Man to show Mr Quentin Beck’s true colours.”

“The defence has requested to bring in their primary witness first and with no objections from the prosecutor it has been allowed, Bailiff please bring in the first witness for the defence.”

The doors opened and in stepped the bailiff and behind him surrounded by SHIELD agents was Quentin Beck alive and unscathed. The room descended into chaos as everyone tried to shout over each other, the court artist sat furiously sketching hardly believing her eyes.

“Order order,” shouted Judge Fitzgerald, once everyone has calmed he turned to Murdoch. “Has this been verified?”

“This is indeed Quentin Beck, his DNA has been verified as has retinal scans stored at his previous workplace, all the information will of course be made available to the jury, prosecutor and reliable media outlets upon request.”

The judge turned to the prosecutor who had stepped towards the bench.

“Your honour I would like to drop charges of murder against Spider-Man.”

“I rather think you must,” smiled the ageing judge.

“I would also like to request a recess to restructure the case.”

“Granted.”

* * *

_\--In stunning news the primary witness for the defence of Spider-Man was brought forwards and suffice to say it shocked everyone. In the case of the murder of Quentin Beck, Defence Attorney Matthew Murdoch brought out Quentin Beck. Yes you heard us right, reports of the man's demise had been exaggerated and the man was actually in the hands of SHIELD being transported back to the US.--_

* * *

“Mr Murdoch, do you wish to question your witness?”

“Indeed Your honour,” Murdoch stepped up to Beck who sat in the witness stand. “You are Quentin Beck?”

“Yes.”

“You claim to be from an alternate earth? Within a different dimension?”

“I don’t claim, I am,” argued the man irately.

“Mr Beck you are aware that it it illegal to lie on the witness stand,” he received a carful nod from the man, “then why do I have your records from your time working at Stark Industries? Records which have been used to determine your identity.”

Beck looked shook as Matt continued, “while working at Stark Industries you were directly involved in a program called BARF.” Beck visibly flinched, “this program, for those who aren’t familiar was used to make hyper-realistic holograms. Tony Stark designed it to be used by those suffering PTSD and in highly advanced entertainment systems, Mr Beck saw another path and sought to weaponise it.” Matt held up a tablet showing Beck’s designs to create illusions of tanks, aircraft and ships, “when Mr Stark found out about this betrayal of the companies ideals he fired you correct?”

“He took my work, stole it, and named it BARF. It’s potential was infinite and he used it for himself,” spat Beck.

“I think we are getting distracted,” interrupted the Judge, “What is the intention of this line of questioning?”

“To show the true identity of the supposed hero Mysterio, nothing more than a disgruntled ex-employee seeking to become the next Iron Man by bringing down Mr Starks chosen successor,” Matt motioned to Spider-Man.

“The Elementals, they were real Mr Beck did defend against them,” tried the prosecutor who could see his case unraveling.

“They were merely holograms created by Mr Becks stolen technology.” 

“The video evidence suggests they had physical forms,” he argued.

“Merely drones weaponised to start fires or explosions based on the necessary affects of Mr Beck’s illusions.”

Matt called the bailiff who brought out a box holding one of the projectors. Withdrawing it from the box he fiddled with a few switches before pointing it at the open space in the centre of the court. A flickering blue light preceded the appearance of Mysterio in all his ‘glory’ bathed in green smoke, “for my family,” shouted the figure in Becks voice before diving to the ground and exploding in smoke.

“Well I see no reason to prolong this charade, I find Spider-Man innocent of the charges of murder and terrorism.”

“No you’re guilty Parker, you’re no hero,” shouted Beck.

“Who’s Parker,” smirked Spider-Man pulling off his mask, “my name’s Ben Reilly and I am Spider-Man.”

Just as they planned Peter walked from the public gallery to hug Spider-Man, “thank you for saving us in Europe.”

* * *

_\--After just two days Spider-Man has been cleared of all charges by Judge Fitzgerald. The court heard evidence from Quentin Beck who was supposedly killed by the hero, the man was revealed to be a disgruntled employee of Stark Industries who sought revenge by discrediting New York hero. In further news the identity of Spider-Man has been revealed as Ben Reilly not Peter Parker, sources close to both suggest the teen offers support to the hero which led to the mistaken identity.--_

_\--The news website run by J. Jonah Jameson has been sued by the Parkers after Peter Parker was accused of being Spider-Man by the website. The website is expected to accept the settlement proposed by Stark Industries who are footing the legal costs on behalf of the Intern and his aunt.--_

* * *

“Well kid it was really great knowing you,” Older Peter shook younger Peter’s hand firmly, “keep it up and remember you’re not alone so feel free to give us a call.” Once Peter and Mary Jane had said goodbye to everyone they stepped through the multicoloured portal and vanished back to their dimension.

Gwen stepped forwards as she fiddled with her watch, “I don’t normally do friends but you’re not too bad, Peter. If you need us just call, I’ve made a few tweaks to your phone so it’ll be able to contact us through the dimensions.”

“Thank you,” smiled Peter touched by Gwen’s thoughtfulness.

“Don’t be too thankful, Peni was taking about getting in touch with your AI,” “who KAREN?” “Yeah so you’ll be doubt have to put up with a very excitable teen with genius level intellect and a motor mouth.”

“Ah,” sighed Peter, ‘oh well if that was the price for having more people he could relate to then so be it.’

“Ok then I guess it’s goodbye for now, I’ve got a hot date tonight and if I was listening to your aunt so do you, say hi to MJ,” smirked Gwen.

Before Peter could think of a snappy reply he was stopped by Gwen stepping backwards into the portal leaving him alone in his room.


End file.
